The Rising
by Lady blue 75
Summary: Red eyes glowed in the evening dusk, they raised there heads to the blood moon, we will find the White Knight. This is the second part to Fighting the Things we can't See. Starting at chapter 7 I have a beta reader, Nancy..Thank u my friend..:)
1. Chapter 1

**The Rising** ,

 **part 2**

 **By Lady Blue 75**

 **Disclaimer...Characters...Starsky and Hutch, Huggy Bear, Captain Dobey, Minnie...do not belong to me.**

 **Come along on a journey, thru... twist and turns, darkness and light, laughter and heartache.**

 **Fighting the Things we can't See, is the first part to this story.**

 **X. X. Xxx**

As their red eyes glowed, in the evening dusk, they raised their heads to the blood moon.

The wolves were all brown and gray, except one, black as a ravens glossy feathers.

The alpha male, the leader. "We will find Hutchinson, and he will be one of us.

The White Knight, the only white wolf, will he be." Then he raised his

head and continued to howl to his power, the blood moon, but he did not notice

in the distance. A lone white wolf, watching and waiting, not howling, just hidden

in the shadows of yesteryear.

 **X. X. Xxx**

 **Early Morning**

Hutch was searching for his shoe, Starsky would be here any minute. He eyed Tear as if pleading. "Come on girl where did you hide my shoe." The black lab glanced at Hutch, then laid her head down.

Hutch rubbed Tears head. "Show me where you put it, and i'll"...He was interrupted by Starsky's voice. "Hey Hutch, are you ready." Hutch came out with one shoe in his hand. His blond hair hanging in his face, with his sky blues peering through.

Starsky's eyes found Hutch's barefeet. "Oh, well, are you going to chase the bad guys barefoot."

Hutch frowned. "Ha, ha, very funny, now will you help me find the other one."

Starsky strutted to Hutch's bedroom, the window was open with a few plants on the window ledge.

Starsky rummaged through the closest, he walked back to Hutch and held it up.

Hutch was surprised to see his shoe. "Where was it buddy?" Starsky went back toward the back of the apartment. "Follow me."

They went into Hutch's bedroom, Starsky put his hand toward the closest. "Look in your closet partner." Hutch peered inside. "Ok, I don't see anything."

"Look over in that corner behind your cargo pant" Starsky remarked.

Hutch moved his cargos aside, to his surprise. "Hey there's my watch, that's been missing" Hutch grasped his watch between his fingers. My spatula, badge, and necklace."

Hutch shook his head. "Why did she suddenly start hiding my things?"

Starsky proclaimed. "Think about it partner, you where gone a long time. She thinks if she has some of your belongings."

Hutch put his hand to his forehead. "Then she thinks I won't disappear again."

He bent down to pet Tear. "Thanks for caring girl, but I'm back now. I don't plan on going anywhere." Hutch tried to stand up, he grabbed his leg in pain.

Starsky held out his hand, Hutch clenched his hand tightly and slowly stood up. Starsky stared deeply into his Hutch's blue eyes. "Partner don't you think your coming back to soon."

Hutch stared down held his hand to his mouth, as if thinking. "Starsk you know as well as I do, I need to work my leg." Starsky eyed Hutch. The blond had an agitated voice "Ah come on Starsky I can't just sit around here. I need to be out there, on the streets. Anyway the Doc. gave me a clean bill of health."

Starsky pointed out in a firm voice. "What he said, is your leg is healing good, you have desk duty. You do not do anything like running or waking on the streets."

There was a moment of stillness.

Starsky put his hand on his chest. "Why don't you stay home another week."

Hutch became frustrated. "Another week Starsk, your asking me to sit around here and go crazy, I can't do that Buddy. Now you drive me to the station or I'll drive myself."

Starsky ran his fingers through his dark curls. "Ok blondie, come on we can run by Huggy's, and see what he has."

They got in the Torino, he turned the key. Starsky pulled out of the drive.

Hutch put on his sunglasses. "See I feel better already Starsk, out in the fresh air."

 **X. X**

They pulled up at The Pitts, as they walked inside and sat down. Huggy came over. "What can I get my main men."

Starsky remarked. "Ice tea for us both."

Huggy proudly declared. "Man I have a mean chocolate pie, just waiting for the right person to give it some luv."

Starsky rubbed his hands together. "Well that person would be me."

The two detectives waited, as Starsky started humming. He lightly patted the table, as if it were a drum.

Huggy returned. "I made that myself, my grandmother's secret recipe."

Starsky took a bite. "Hmmm hmmmm that's some good eating right there Huggy."

Starsky rubbed his stomach. "Well you sold me Hug, this is the best pie I have ever had."

A beautiful women came in, Huggy's brown eyes turned large. "Now this mama has the skin color of the finest chocolate, that glows like the moon."

She approached Huggy. "I need one of your wonderful pies for my mama's birthday."

He handed her a pie, as she winked. "Thanks Teddy Bear." She sashayed away. "I'll be by later and we'll make that chocolate glowing moon pie."

Starsky was sitting down with his head resting on his hands.

Hutch had a smirk on his face. "How much did you charge her Teddy Bear, she didn't pay you."

Huggy cleared his throat. "Well man you know how it is."

Starsky popped some walnuts in his mouth. "No we don't. Tell us how it is Teddy Bear?"

Huggy glared. "Man you two came here for something today, and I know it wasn't to talk about my pies."

Starsky got a serious look on his face. "No Hug we didn't, this is going to sound crazy." Starsky took a deep breath.

Hutch's face showed the hell he had lived through. "I saw something out there Huggy, something I can't explain." He paused, "Well, not where people won't think I'm crazy. "

Starsky rubbed his chest. "Yea I saw it to Hug."

"Huggy's eyes got as big as quarters, you both saw them."

Starsky and Hutch stared at each other. "You've seen them Huggy."

Huggy scratched his head. "No man, I have not seen them, but I've read about the urban legend. Huge wolves howling at a blood moon." Hutch stared at Huggy, then at Starsky, their blue eyes melted into each others.

Hutch whispered in a low tone."I saw men running naked then they turned into wolves. I've never seen wolves this big."

Starsky rubbed his hand over his mouth. "They came out of the forest, red glowing eyes, and fangs."

Without a word Huggy ran upstairs and returned with a book.

They turn the pages, as Hutch pointed. "Look right here."

Starsky started to read. "Recurring disappearances, of women, children, and men. They go in the forest, but never make it out."

Starsky's mouth dropped open. "We saw them, they saw us, but we made it out."

Hutch's face became alarmed . "There coming for Windy."

Starsky's dark blues became worried. "We can't be with her twenty-four seven."

Hutch pushed his longish blond hair back. "No we can't, but Minnie can. She's on vacation for the next two weeks." Hutch rubbed his temple. We tell her the truth." Starsky's eyes just stare in disbelief.

Hutch tapped the table with his fingers. "We have to find Windy's dad before he finds her. Minnie already knows he killed Kite."

Huggy stared at them both. "So you think they will come here to Bay City?"

Huggy thought back. "Remember that vampire dude. Man I still have stakes and garlic. They won't stay around long, "With The Bear on the job."

Starsky seemed puzzled.. "I think that only works on vampires."

Huggy whispered, as if defeated. "Yea that's right man, I have to read that book, and see how we keep those wolves away."

Huggy picked up the book, and walked upstairs, he glanced at his bartender. "Watch the place man, and don't let them wolves in." The bartender scratched his head, and scanned the bar.

Starsky started the Torino, the brunet speed off leaving skid marks. Starsky mentioned. "I have an idea Hutch, we tell Minnie, they both need to leave Bay City for a few weeks."

Hutch snaped his fingers. "Yea Minnie has a sister that lives in"...Hutch points his finger at Starsky. "Montana she has a ranch, Windy would luv the animals."

"Yea Minnie always talked about going to visit her sister, but she lives to far." Starsky remarked. .

Hutch stared out the window. "We'll run it by Dobey, get them in the witness protection program.

 **X Xxx**

It was dusk now, the sun had left the sky, as the crescent moon rose higher in the dark sky.

Starsky and Hutch did not notice what lurked in the shadows, a scout sent to case out Bay City. It's eyes glowed red as Starsky and Hutch drove by. A low growl left the wolves mouth, as his fur stood on his back.

He ran back to the shadows and stayed low, as he made his way back to where his alpha was waiting.

 **X. Xxx**

 **Early morning**

They pull up at Wendy's aunts house, hesitate to go in. Hutch scratched his ear. "Well its now or never."

The house was a big Victoria type, the lawn perfect. A small flower bed surrounded the house.

Hutch pinched his nose, but knocked on the door. A beautiful asian woman came to the door. "May I help you." She was very petite, her black hair pulled up.

Hutch's face beamed. "I'm Detective Hutchinson, this is my partner Detective Starsky. They pulled out their badges.

The woman motioned them to follow her. " Miss Logan is waiting for you in the parlor, follow me."

Starsky grabbed Hutch's arm. "Hutch that's Maple"

Hutch glanced at Starsky. "Now I see why you go to get maple pancakes Buddy."

Starsky cleared his throat, as his cobalt eyes appreciated the Asian woman's beauty. "I've been going to your restaurant, in the mornings for pancakes."

She turned to Starsky, then Hutch. "No I don't recall, but the blond is familiar."

Hutch smile. "Ah well, I do luv maple pancakes."

Starsky stared at them both his mouth drew downward.

They checked out the house, white couches, white carpet, expensive painting hung on the walls.They saw a women sitting at a white table with wolves engraved in the top. They noticed the walls had pictures of wolves.

Hutch walked up to one particular picture, a black wolf his eyes glowing red.

She motioned for them. "Here come join me, very seldom do I get company. Please sit down." Miss. Logan raised her hand toward the dark haired beauty. "This is Ms. Maple she lives here with me, and helps me out."

Starsky put his hand on his chest, he gazed at Maple.

The tall blond put his hand out. "We haven't meet formally I'm Ken Hutchison."

She grinned. "Yes I met you at the front door." Hutch looked down, as he blushed. A laughed escaped his mouth.

Starsky also grinned. "I have pancakes every morning that this beautiful lady makes."

Miss Logan ask. "Could you bring us some tea, and some of those little white powered cookies you made."

"Yes ma'am." Maple curtsied, as she left.

Starsky stood up. "The restaurant is a good investment." Miss Logan nodded "Yes, she's dreamed of owning a little place like that since she was a little girl. She makes good money there, and I pay her well."

Maple brought in the tea and cookies, then curtsied. Miss Logan continued. "I think that little place will make it, she's such a good cook."

Starsky ate a cookie. "Hmmmm, hmmmm that lady can cook."

Hutch grinned. "I think I'll start joining you for pancakes Starsk."

Starsky leered at Hutch. "When did you get interested in maple pancakes."

Hutch grinned pleasantly. "Well, I just want to spend quality time with my Buddy, and help the little lady get more business."

Miss Logan eyed both detectives. "I'm sure you didn't come over here to discuss cookies and pancakes, officers."

Hutch became serious. "no we didn't, as a matter of fact we came to tell you what Windy needs."

The woman became puzzled. "Well I tell you right now she does not need me, there's nothing here for a little girl. She needs a yard with a fence and a dog to play with, not here with some old woman."

Starsky ask. "What do you think of Windy's father?"

Miss. Logan's emerald eyes fire up. "He's a horrible man, not fit to raise a child!"

Starsky stared into Ms. Logan's green eyes. "That's why we need to keep Windy's father from finding her."

Hutch stood up. "Well its settled, we know a sweet lady who has two beautiful dogs. We have know her a long time."

The woman's eyes sparkled. "Well now, I think that sounds perfect."

Hutch gazed into Miss. Logan's eyes. "You will not be able to know her location, or contact her. Until we can prove that Windy's father murdered her mother, and he is behind bars."

Miss Logan stared at the floor, as a tear excaped her eye. "I will miss Windy, her mother Kite would bring her over, and I would sat in the garden. I would give her an old pickle jar, and let her catch bugs from my garden."

Hutch put his hand on Miss Logan's hand. "We will catch Windy's father as soon as fast as we can."

Starsky stared at Miss Logan with sympathy. "We have a safe house far from here for Windy."

Miss Logan still had tears in her eyes. "The importance thing is that Windy is safe and happy."

Hutch ran his hand across the table "Who carved this beautiful table with wolves."

Miss Logan commented. "I did, I learned how to carve as a child, you see I've always been fascinated with these beautiful creatures."

Starsky picked up a crystal ball that was on the table. Miss. Logan became nervous. "Oh be very careful with that officer, that is thousands of years old."

Starsky seemed mesmerized. "Do you tell the future with this thing."

The women's eyes seemed to glow toward Starsky. "Why yes, would you like me to read your future."

Starsky's eyes lit up.

Hutch took the crystal ball out of his hand and placed it back on its stand. "No thank you we don't have time."

She touched Starsky's hand. "Perhaps some other time." He pulled away as if something shocked him.

Hutch approached the wall, as he thought. _every picture is a wolf, everyone._

Hutch was drawn to a certain picture. "That picture, the one with the black fur and red eyes, is he special?"

Miss Logan's eyes had a look of sadness. "Why yes, that was the alpha, he used to be my boyfriend. long ago before he was a wolf, mind you." We were to be married, I wanted children so badly." He started changing slowly. He wasn't sweet and kind anymore, never brought me flowers again."

Hutch bit his lower lip. "Well exactly when did he start changing."

Mrs Logan became distressed "He meet this horrible man, long frenzy hair and a big bushy beard. He seemed like he controlled my Riley."

Starsky's cobalt eyes became darker. "Riley as in Kites father.

She remarked. "As a matter of fact yes."

Miss Logan waved her hand toward the garden. "Lets go sit in the garden, it's such a lovely day." They both put their hand out so she could go first.

Starsky pulled Hutch back, their faces almost touched nose to nose. "I thought we didnt have time? Hutch just shrugged his shoulders.

Starsky tugged him back again. "Hutch when she touched me I felt a jolt go up my arm, she's a witch."

Hutch frowned. "She's not a witch, you heard her she's a fortune teller." Starsky contemplated the words. Then followed Hutch out the door.

They sat down, Hutch pointed to a flower. " Right there Starsk is an echinacea, it can also be used to help colds."

The woman remarked. "My my, do you grow flowers."

Starsky's face turned to a frown. "He's a regular botanist."

Hutch hated to ruin the mood. "Mrs. Logan, what were you telling us about Riley?"

Miss Logan's voice seemed stiff. "Riley became very angry because I would not go to the mountains and marry him, and have his wolf pups."

Hutch sat down, he observed the womans unusually green eyes. "I called off the engagement that day." She remarked.

She gazed at the emerald ring he had given her. "I still wear this because it reminds me of who Riley used to be. What might have been if he had not changed."

Miss. Logan continued her story.

"I heard that he met this mountain woman, Riley had a family with her."

She held her head proud. "I never saw him since."

Starsky seemed deep in thought. "Do you know this man's name?" Why yes Marcus, Simon Marcus."

Starsky bent down as to be on the same level as the woman. His blue eyes turned to an ocean storm. "How long ago was this."

She thought for a moment. "Well let me see forty years ago."

Hutch put his elbows on his knees. The blond ask with confusion."How old was Simon Marcus at that time."

The women nodded her head. "The same age as my Riley, thirty."

Hutch's blue eyes stared deep into Miss Logan's Emerald eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She put her hand on Hutch's. "Why yes, I remember like it was yesterday. I had just turned twenty five such a young girl."

She reached in her desk and pulled out a photograph. "See that's me and my Riley, we went out to celebrate his thirtieth birthday." She stopped and wiped the dampness from her eye. "You see they had the same birthday October 1st."

Hutch reached for the picture. He flipped the picture to the back, written in ink 10/1/33. "Do you mind if I ask. Why is part of this picture torn off?"

Miss Logan became disturbed. "That awful man was in the picture, I tore him off and burned it."

Starsky ask. "You wouldn't happen to know who took the photograph?"

She remarked. "Just a man at the restaurant he ask, if we wanted a birthday picture."

Hutch still held the photograph. "Do you mind if we take this, we will get it back to you."

The women thought for a minute. "Mind you bring it back."

Hutch tilted his head slightly. "absolutely"

Hutch hurried out the door, without a word. Starsky cleared his throat. "You'll have to excuse my partner. He's very tired."

She put her hand on Starsky's. "I hope this helped, in your friends search for the answers he seeks."

Starsky felt a spark run through his arm again. the brunet pulled away quickly, and he made his way quickly to the Torino.

Hutch with a shocked face. "You know as well as I do Starsk, Simon Marcus is not seventy years old."

Starsky scratched his head. "Either that lady is lying, or Marcus has a youth serum." Starsky rubbed his arm. "I don't care what you say, that lady is a witch or maybe a vampire.

Starsky's eyes became glazed. "I think I know what Marcus wants, you.Think about it Hutch, every picture of the wolves were brown or gray expect the black alpha." Marcus made Windy's dad the new black alpha, to do his dirty work, don't you see Hutch."

Hutch's mouth fell open, his once beautiful sky blue eyes, looked wild. "He called me The White Knight. Marcus did, when I was trying to find you Starsk."

Starsky stared. "What exactly did he say."

He stared deep into my soul. "You won't kill me, your The White Knight." Hutch put his hand on his forehead, his blue eyes appeared to change to glass.

Starsky thought for a minute. "White is considered good and pure. If he can break you into doing his killing. What a victory for Simon Marcus, that crazy man would have the first white alpha."

Starsky stated. "You have natural blond hair, your a good man. A natural born leader, you save people. Put the bad guys behind bars."

Hutch said, "So are you Starsk."

The brunet pointed out. "Hutch I don't have blond hair, you do." Starsky clarified.

"Partner, you are,... The White Knight'."

 **Arthur's Note**

Thank you to everyone who followed, Fighting the Things we can't See. I don't even know where this will lead our dynamic duo, but we will take this journey together as it unfolds. :)...

I am writing because It is relaxing for me, and I'm working my brain. I get to go to places I normally would never get to visit. I live in the Fictional World of Bay City with Starsky and Hutch, but they do not belong to me. ( A girl can dream. :)

Simon Marcus, well he bullied his way into my story. He does not belong to me, and I don't want him, but I needed a villain.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Logan sat at her table, as she watched Starsky and Hutch leave. Her eyes glowed green. "So Mr. Hutchinson you are. The White Knight."

The woman closed her eyes. "I hope you can protect the child Windy so she can be spared that life." She looked out her window at the sky. " There will be a full moon soon."

Miss Logan heard someone come in the front door. "Is that you Windy." A small voice filled Miss Logan's ears. "Yes Aunt Marilyn."

Windy put the book down, she had been reading. Her aunts green eyes lit up. "Come child, I have wonderful news to tell you. Come we will have these delicious cookies Ms. Maple made."

Windy walked in the parler, Miss Logan sat at the table, with a plate of cookies, and two glasses of milk. The little girl sat down across from her aunt and picked up a cookie and took a bite.

Miss Logan eyed Windy. "I have good news child, Mr. Hutch came by today." Windy's eyes lit up, "He did where is he."

Miss Logan continued. "Mr. Hutch had to leave child, but Ms. Minnie will be here tomorrow morning. You are going to stay with her for a while."

Windy was so excited, She jumped up and down. "Ms. Minnie has two dogs!"

Then Windy's face had a sadness. "You will be alone again." Miss Logan put her arm around Windy. "I'm an old woman and I like being alone, but you can come visit me anytime you want to."

She winked at Windy. "Your the only one I like in the family next to your mother, but she's gone now"

Windy told Miss Logan "I know your not my aunt." Miss. Logan became brokenhearted. "No I'm not child, but I feel like I am. I luv you so much."

Miss Logan's kind old eyes held Windy's young eyes. "I feel more like your grandmother."

Windy's eyes teared up. "Grandmother is gone, but I still talk to her. Can you be my grandma? You have red hair just like her. I already ask Grandma Margaret."

Windy stopped and took a bit of her cookie. "Grandma Margaret told me yes, because you are a genuine lady. I need another grandma who can watch over me in the city."

Miss Logan hugged Windy and thought, _I_ _don't like or trust many people, but I luv and trust this sweet innocent child._ A single tear ran down Miss Logan's cheek.

Miss Logan smiled at Windy. "You can't call me Miss Logan anymore." Windy pondered the thought and put her finger on her mouth, hmmmm." The woman's eyes danced. "Well I always thought if I ever had grandchildren, they would call me Meme"

Windy jumped in her lap hugged her. "Your my Meme."

Windy was a very inquisitive child. "Meme, Why did you never have children? " Miss Logan breathed in. "It's not because I didn't want to, I never married." Windy ask. "Did you ever almost get married?"

Miss Logan's mind seemed to go to another place long ago. "Why yes I did child, but he married someone else and that was the end of that... Now you need to take your bath and get in bed. Ms. Minnie will be here early in the morning."

 **X. X.** **xx**

 **Later that day**

Starsky and Hutch strolled into The Pitts to eat lunch, they sat down at their usual booth.

Hutch took the picture out of his wallet, and flipped it to the back. The name of the restaurant was printed clearly.

Starsky noticed Hutch's face appeared exhausted. "How are you holding up blonde?" Hutch still examining the picture, shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you know."

Huggy came over to the table, the tall black man squeezed Hutch's shoulder. "Well glad to see you about, blondie." Hutch lips formed a smiled. " Thanks Hug, its great to be back. Hutch held the photograph. "Do you know anything about this place?"

The blond handed him the photograph. Huggy remarked. "The Ruby Slipper, man this place goes way back."

Huggy walked away, and he brought back a picture in a frame. "Now this place was a real classy place in its time, you were somebody if you ate here."

Huggy glanced back at the bar. "Hold on man, let me see where your food is." Huggy came back with a tray. "Here you go, two Huggy deluxe hamburgers and home cut fries."

Starsky eyed the food, as his eyes lit up. "Oh deluxe, what are home cut fries."

Huggy sounded extremely proud. "I leave the skin on them, healthier and more vitamins."

Hutch ask. "Huggy how do you cook your home fries?" Huggy replied. "Man they are deep fried to golden perfection."

Hutch frowned at Starsky. "That's going to kill you Starsk." Starsky still chewing stared at Hutch in disbelief. "You heard the man, more vitamins, healthier."

Huggy patted Hutch's back. "Come on Blondie you've been in the woods eating grass, berries, and nuts. Man you need to eat solid food. Put some meat back on those skinny bones.

Hutch took a bite of his hamburger. "Huggy, I got to hand it to you, it is delicious, but I did not eat grass."

Huggy sat down, as he scanned the photograph. "This place was over on the coast. Let me see what I can find out."

The two detectives walked slowly to the Torino. Huggy bit his bottom lip in concern, as he watched Hutch limp away.

Starsky glanced at Hutch. "Lets go over to your place, so I can beat you at chess."

Hutch put on his sunglasses. "That's funny Starsk. You have never beat me at the game, and may I add. You never will."

Starsky smiled. "Glad to see you got your fight back." Then Starsky growled. "Grrrrrrr."

Hutch's blues lit up. "Yea, don't you forget it...Lets get back to the station buddy, maybe Dobey will let us leave early."

 **X. X. Xxx**

 **Later** **at the station**

Hutch held the reports, they had finished. "Well Buddy are you ready to call it a day."

Starsky started to answer, when Captain Dobey came out of his office. "Starsky, Piper told me that Kites journal is authentic, it's a hundred percent her hand writing. She wants to meet with us Monday in my office at 8:00."

Hutch's face had a puzzlement. "Wait a minute what's this about a journal." Captain Dobey glanced at Starsky. "You didn't tell him."

Starsky frowned.. "Not yet, I was waiting to find out if it was really her handwriting."

Hutch stared at Starsky then his Captain. Starsky broke the awkward silence. "The journal was addressed to you, it was in your mailbox. We hoped we could find your whereabouts by reading it, partner.

Captain Dobey's eyes held concern. "Why don't you take the day off Monday get some rest."

The blond rubbed his face, his blue eyes held a sadness. "I need to be here to." Hutch dropped his hand from his face.

Captain Dobey put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "Get some rest son."

Starsky grabbed some peanuts, as he popped them in his mouth. "What do you say we go to my place. Order a pizza and have a beer."

Hutch's head still staring downward. "That sounds great Starsk."

The two friends walked down the hall. Hutch ran his hand through his blond hair. "Well buddy, I think we should tell Dobey about the wolves. It's probably in the journal."

Starsky stopped at the snack machine. The curly haired detective kicked the machine, out came two candy bars. Starsky held up the candy bars. "Ok whatever you say partner. What movies are on tonight."

Hutch's remarked. "There's a documentary about the extinction of the dodo bird."

Starsky smiled. "This is your night buddy, I will watch the extinction of the dodo bird."

Hutch put his arm around Starsky. The blonds blue eyes smiled. "You David Starsky will watch a documentary with me?"

Starsky's dark blues considered the question. "I will watch and learn about the dodo bird. Drink beer and eat pizza with my Buddy."

Captain Dobey stopped at the snack machine. "Mrs Dobey and the kids are visiting her mother the whole weekend."

Hutch glance at Starsky. "I think our Captain is inviting us over to his house."

The Captain grabbed his candy bars. "You damn right I am, I'll even pay for the pizza and beer. Sort of a coming home for Hutch, anyway my tv is bigger.

They walked to the elevator together. The three men never noticed a pair of blue eyes that glowed from the distance. That had watched their every move.

 **X. X. X. Xxx**

 **Author's Note**

... I for one would luv to go watch the documentary about the dodo bird, and have pizza with our guys, and Captain Dobey and of course The Bear. :)


	3. Chapter 3 (08-06 15:34:00)

Chapter 3

Xxx

The night is dark, as the street light shines.

His face is calm, as he slowly breathes.

The air. Is thick with a musty smell.

Are we his play things?

Until he gets

Bored.

 **Evening**

Dobey had ordered three large pizzas, The brunet gazed at his Captain. "Well Cap' n I have to hand it to you this is really good." The Captain kept he attention on the pizza that sat before him.

Dobey checked at the time.. "When does this show come on about the dodo birds"? Hutch stood up to change the channel. "Here it is just now starting Captain."

Starsky eyedballed his partner. "How's your healthy vegetarian pizza Hutch?

Captain Dobey's voice became a forceful tone. "Starsky! Quiet I want to learn about this dodo Bird."

A frown covered Starsky's face, as he grabbed another slice of pIzza.

Dobey remarked. "Did you hear that the dodo bird is going extinct." Hutch waved his hand. "No Captain. the last sighting was 1662."

Captain Dobey became annoyed. "Well I can't hear with Starsky over there, Starsky go get us another beer."

Starsky strolled to the kitchen, retrieved the three beers, his blue eyes caught the tv. "Ah, did you hear that the dodo bird is considered a mystical creature."

Dobey scratched his head, and eyed his boys. "What is that supposed to mean,"

" It's not real Cap' n Starsky remarked.

Hutch tried to explain to the two men. "No, no, you've both missed the point."

Dobey ask, his blond detective. "Well what is the point?"

Hutch tried to explain? "The point is Captain."

There was a knock at the door, Hutch yelled. "Its open."

Huggy Bear stood at the doorway, with a bag in his hands. "Hey my man Hutch."

Dobey waved his hand. "Get in here Huggy and shut up, I'm trying to learn about this dodo bird."

Hutch put his finger to his mouth. "Shhhhhhhh."

An advertisement came on the tv. Huggy held up the bag, a smile spread across his face."I have in this small brown bag, my homemade strawberry pie." The tall black man sliced a piece for everyone."

Captain Dobey remarked. "Now this is what I'm talking about, get some pie Hutch."

Starsky laughed. "He only eats health food, Cap' n."

Captain Dobey held up his plate. "Hutchinson get a slice that's an order."

Huggy gave a slice to the blond, Hutch nodded his head. "I gotta hand it to you Huggy."

Starsky smirked at Hutch. "Now you have to run a few extra miles blondie."

Dobey waved his hand at Starsky. "Shut up Starsky, the dodo birds are back." Hutch laughed at Starsky, as Captain Dobey snapped. "You to Hutchinson."

Hutch got up, and went to the kitchen, he came back with Huggy a beer. Huggy took in what his large brown eyes saw on the tv screen. "Man these dodo birds are some cool looking dudes."

Dobey remarked. "Your damn straight they are, the dodo bird is a mythical creature."

Hutch rolled his eyes, as Starsky grabbed a dictionary. he put his fingers to his mouth, as he licked it. the brunet turned each page. "look here, mythical creature, imaginary, make-believe, fairy-tale."

Captain Dobey took a bite of his pie. "Hutchinson you stated they were real."

Hutch rubbed his head in frustration. "They are Captain."

Captain Dobey ask. "Are you saying the dictionary is wrong Hutchinson?"

Hutch's blue eyes stared, in disbelief, as his mouth formed a scowl."

Captain Dobey waved his hand toward Hutch. "If you'd spend more time watching the show, then you do talking. You might learn something."

Captain Dobey laughed, as Starsky passed the popcorn to his Captain. "You have a point Cap' n.

Hutch eyed them both. "I need something stronger then beer."

Huggy pointed toward the tv. "Ah man it's over, but there's going to be a second part next week."

Dobey stretched his arms, as he walked to his room. "Well that was interesting, you boys stay here to night."

Huggy had a room to himself. Starsky stared at his partner. "Why do I have to share a room with you?"

Hutch grinned. "Because blonds have more fun."

Starsky wiggled his eyebrows, as the curly haired brunet detective declared, in his brooklyn accent. "Come on blondie."

 **X. X.** **xx**

 **The next morning**

Captain Dobey was already up when Hutch came in the kitchen. Captain Dobey's face was hidden behind the newspaper. "Good morning Hutch."

Huggy strolled in. "What a beautiful morning gentlemen."

Captain Dobey pointed toward the coffiee maker. "Help yourself to the coffee Hug. Where's that partner of yours Hutch."

Starsky walked in, his dark curls an unruly mess, his eyes half closed. His sweat pants with holes in the knees, and his shirt buttoned wrong.

Dobey with a look of shock. "You look terrible Starsky." The brunet moaned. "Yea well you try sleeping on the floor."

Hutch smirked, and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yea well, we, uh, tossed the coin, Starsky lost." The Captain laughed so hard his coffee spit out of his mouth.

Starsky grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down. Huggy kept staring at Starsky. "What is up with your hair, my man."

Captain Dobey remarked firmly in his gruff voice. "Starsky go make yourself beautiful. I will take us to Maples for those delicious pancakes, my treat."

Starsky walked back to the room, and grabbed his jeans. He bent down to tie his shoe, His tired eyes gazed up to find Hutch staring into nothing.

Starsky waved his hand in front of his partners face. "Hutch, partner, hey." The blond blinked his eyes. Starsky had a concerned look. "Are you ok partner."

Hutch put his belt on, then caught Starsky's eye "Hey Buddy, I was just thinking let's wait until tonight to talk to Dobey."

Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "You sure your ok."

Hutch blew it off. "Sure, come on let's go eat."

Starsky started to follow him, Hutch turned. "Ah, Buddy you might want to do something with your hair." Hutch pointed toward the dresser. "Put some of the Captain's hair tonic in it."

Starsky grabbed the bottle, sprinkling it on his head, and rubbing his dark curls back.

Hutch patted Starsky on the stomach. "You might want to put your other shoe on Starsk."

 **X. Xxx**

Starsky strutted out to his Captain's car, the detective noticed his Captain staring at him. "Something wrong Cap' n

in a cheerful voice Captain Dobey replied. "You actually look reasonable now."

Starsky got in the back seat with Huggy, as Captain Dobey pulled out of his drive. A foul look covered Hutch's face. The blond smelled his under arms.

Captain Dobey, sniffed the air, and then Hutch. The blond scowled defensively. "Its not me Captain."

Huggy put his hand to his nose. "Man, Starsky you stink." Dobey started laughing. "You smell like mom's medication, she left on my dresser."

Hutch started laughing, his finger pointed toward his partner. "You used her medication on your hair Starsk."

Starsky became disgusted. "He told me to Cap' n."

The Captain rolled his window down. Huggy got closer to his side of the car, as he gave the brunet a disgusted look.

Starsky remarked. "I don't smell anything,"

Hutch put his sunglasses on. "Well partner, you know what they say, a skunk can't smell his own scent."

Hutch stared out his rearview mirror. "Captain, you have a black and white on your tail."

His Captain sighed. "I know that Hutchinson, it's that damn tail light I forgot to fix."

They heard the sound of a siren, then saw red flashing lights. A black and white pulled up behind them.

The officer got out, and walked up to Captain Dobey's window. "License and registration" The officer was blond, and very attractive. Her voice was very stern, while she eyed the Captain.

Captain Dobey raised his head up, a nervous laugh left his mouth. "Oh, it's you Officer O'Reilly."

She remarked. "Do you know you have a tail light out Captain.

Captain Dobey smiled nervously. "Why no officer O'Reilly, I'll get that fixed right away."

He puffed his chest out. "Remember me I'm Captain Dobey."

She started writing, then reached her hand out holding the ticket toward Captain Dobey. "Have a nice day Captain, and get that tail light fixed."

Hutch grabbed the ticket, and got out of the car. "So we meet again Officer O'Reilly."

She smirked, as she pulled her sunglasses off. "It appears that way Detective Sergeant First Class Hutchinson."

He pointed his finger toward her. "Yea well, don't you forget it, look can't you just forget it this time. Give him a break, we've been working all night on a case."

The corners of her mouth formed a smiled.. "Well," Hutch smiled, and laughed, as she rubbed her hand on his face, then ran her fingers through his blond hair.

She quickly grabbed a hunk of his blond locks firmly. "Not even for a gorgeous blond like you Sergeant First Class."

She released her hand and walked away. "You know your burning your bridges lady." Hutch yelled.

He walked back and got in the car. Starsky smirked "How'd it go Sergeant First Class."

Hutch frowned, and handed the ticket to his Captain. The blond angrily put his sunglasses on, "That lady is burning her bridges.

The brunet smirked. "She can burn my bridges anytime. "Starsky wiggled his eyebrows.

 **X. X.** **xx**

 **Later that evening**

Captain Dobey pulled up at The Pitts to meet his boys for drinks, he walked inside.

Starsky raised his hand up. "Over here Cap' n." His Captain came over, and sat down.

Hutch pushed a beer toward Dobey. "Here we ordered you a beer Captain."

The waitress came over with wonton soup, for Captain Dobey, his eyes lit up.

The Captain raised his head, as he spoke kindly. "You know Huggy's wonton soup tastes better then that Chinese place down the street."

The waitress her red lips smiled, as she headed back to the bar, Huggy came out from the back. He pulled her to the side. "Darling did you go down the street and get wonton soup for the Captain."

She moved closer to the Bear. "I sure did Mr. Bear, poured it in one of our bowls, as always."

Huggy smiled at her. "Darling, you will see a bonus on your check."

He made his way over to Dobey's table. "Captain my man, how is the wonton today."

The Captain kept eating. "I think it gets better everytime, better then that place down the street."

Starsky smirked "Hey, Hug I'd like a bowl of your homemade wonton soup."

Huggy stated. "Starsky my man, that was the last bowl."

Hutch looked his brunet half. "Ah what a shame, now you'll have to walk down to that Chinese place, down the street Starsk."

Starsky grabbed some walnuts, and popped them in is mouth. "Did Merle get that tail light fixed Cap' n." Dobey replied. "Yes he did Starsky, he tried to talk me into a custom paint job."

Dobey leaned back as he rest his hands on his stomach. "This has been a wonderful day, those pancakes this morning. That Maple she can cook, just delicious ."

Hutch signaled to Starsky, the brunet pretend to clear his throat. "Well Cap' n has Piper told you anymore about Kites journal." The Captain replied. "No, she will Monday morning."

Hutch stared into his Captain's brown eyes, as he became serious.. "I saw something when I was out there, I can't explain Captain. "The blond declared, with a stressed look.

Starsky leaned forward. "Big wolves." The Captain laughed. "Well there are wolves up in the mountains, but I don't think they're any dodo birds."

Hutch's face froze, his eyes locked on his Captain's. "I saw men running as they turned into giant wolves.

His Captain tried to comfort his detective. "Well now son, you were pretty sick, gangrene was starting to set in your leg, the blow to your head."

Starsky still leaning forward with his arms resting on the table. "I saw them to Cap. n. black fur, eyes as red as blood."

Hutch continued. "Captain we're not sure, but Simon Marcus may be tied into this."

Dobey stood up. "What the hell, why didn't you two tell me sooner! Wait a minute Marcus is in prison."

Starsky stared at Hutch. "We were trying to collect more evidence." "Well did you?" Dobey ask, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The Captain sat back down. "I need that beer now."

Starsky signaled for the waitress to bring another round. She brought another round of drinks, and salted nuts.

Dobey drank his beer. "This sounds like something you would see on tv."

Captain Dobey was unable to comprehend what his two detectives had trusted him with.

A long silence fell over the friends. Captain Dobey rub his hands together, as his eyes caught both his detectives serious eyes. "I don't even know where to start. Your both like sons to me, but if this was anybody else. I would have them put in the loony bin."

Starsky took a drink of his beer. "Cap' n, first we have to find out if Marcus is giving them instructions from prison, or if he's even involved."

Hutch chimed in. "We need to check something out in Santa Barbara tomorrow, the answer might be there."

Captain Dobey breathed deeply. "As long as your back Monday morning for this meeting." He looked at Hutch. "My offer still stands Hutchinson, you are excused from this meeting."

Hutch's eyes appeared empty. "Windy's dad is one of them, and he's trying to get her back."

Starsky's face became uneasy. "We want to put her in the witness protection, we already have a safe house."

Their Captain stated. "How the hell, am I going to handle this!" The Captain looked at them both. "Is this some kind of prank."

Hutch nodded his head. "Nope, I know it sounds insane, but I lived it Captain."

Starsky looked deep into his Captain's brown eyes. "There's something out there Cap' n.

Hutch felt as if he was far away. "Something nightmares are made of, and these are real."

Huggy looked at them, he lay a slip of paper on the table and pushed it toward them. "That's the owners granddaughter, she runs the Ruby Slipper now."

Hutch picked up the paper and glanced at his partner. "Well Starsk we leave in the morning."

Starsky raised his hand. "Santa Barbara , here we come."

Hutch stated. "We leave early tomorrow morning Buddy."

Huggy stood up. "Well I have customers to attend to." Starsky scanned the room.". "Yea, it's popping tonight."

The brunet was about to take a drink, when Hutch grabbed his glass. "Come on Starsk." Starsky eyed, up at Hutch. "I ordered us another round."

Hutch remarked. "Come on Starsk we have to get up early, you don't need a hangover."

Starsky frowned. "I'm not going to get a hangover, from two beers." Hutch walked toward the door. Starsky sighed, and tossed a few dollars on the table.

Captain Dobey smiled. "Don't worry son I will take good care of your beer."

"Gee, thanks Cap' n," Starsky remarked, as he sadly walked away.

 **X. Xxx**

He met his partner outside, he got into his Torino still disgruntled about leaving so early.

Hutch pointed out the window. "Look Buddy." Starsky had dropped his keys on the car floor.

Hutch tapped Starsky on the shoulder. "Will you just look."

Starsky came up hit his head on the steering wheel. "I don't see nothing." Rubbing his head, scanning the street.

The blond was very disturbed now. "Come on let's get moving Starsk.

The brunet in a grumpy mood. "Why are you in such a hurry."

The blond pointed. "Turn left." Starsky remarked. "Venice Place is right." Starsky inhaled and made a hard sharp left.

Hutch pointed toward the sidewalk.

Starsky proclaimed. "I don't see nothing, it's to dark."

The blond pointed again. "There under that street light." He sounded shocked. "I would swear that could have been Simon Marcus."

Starsky's dark blues looked toward the streetlight his mouth fell open, as they pasted by.

The man lifted his head up, his eyes mesmerizing, as the two detectives slowly passed. Starsky stopped, their eyes searching in all directions. Hutch stared at his partner. They both got out of the Torino. her high beams staring down the ally.

They took their guns out of the holsters, as they walked down the ally. Starsky with both hands on his Beretta. Hutch pointed to the trash can, as he held his Magnuin in the other hand.

Starsky bent low with his legs spread, and his feet firmly planted, as Hutch yelled firmly. "Come out with your hands up."

They waited, Hutch with his back against the large metal bin, cautiously he checked behind the bin, holding firmly to his gun...Both their expressions went blank.

Starsky's face appeared baffled. "Where'd he go."

Hutch put his gun back in his holster, staring at Starsky. Then his wide blue eyes stared down the ally. Lit up only with the beams of the Torino.

Starsky with his gun to his side pointing down, "No way, it couldn't of been, he's in a maximum security prison."

The air was thick, and the night silence, it felt like death had gripped them tight.

They walked toward the Torino not a word left their mouth. Starsky started her up. Cobalt eyes were wide, his breath appeared like fog coming out of his mouth.

Starsky spoke, as he drove off. "Why did it turn cold so fast?" They drove silently to Venice Place.

Starsky parked the Torino. "What exactly did we see out there partner." His dark blues staring into the blackness.

Hutch tilted his head, deep in thought, his clear blues intense. "He's playing games, and we're his pawns."

Xxx

Reference Dodo Bird:

https:\\\dodo-bird.htm.


	4. Chapter 4 (08-06 15:34:37)

Hutch walked toward Venice Place, his partner close behind. The blond reached above his door where his keys were safety kept. The detectives were silent as they opened the door. The brunet stared at his partner with terror in his midnight eyes.

Remembering a cave of blood and torture, a time of uncertainties, of loneliness and despair. A place where nightmares lived and were reborn each day.

Blue topaz eyes stared into the midnight blues, they need not speak a word, for they are one.

The phone rang to brake the silent, but first the blond detective placed his hand on his partners heart. Then he picked up the phone. "Hutchinson here." "Hey man, The Bear came through. I have two tickets for Santa Barbara, and your hotel is right on the beach."

Hutch smiled. "Thanks Hug." "Man I'm not finished, you have a balcony over looking the ocean, as you meditate, with the waves touching the shore with her beauty." Huggy paused to help a customer, then he continued "Right next door is The Ruby Slipper, the best food and drinks on the beach."

Hutch looked at Starsky and gave thumbs up. "Your plane leaves at 6:00 am sharp, and tell Starsky to be up and ready." The Bear cleared his throat. "I gave you two detectives high recommendation, so don't blow it. Your tickets will be at the gate."

Hutch said, into the phone. "We will be on our best behavior, thanks Hug." He hung up and eyed Starsky, who was stressed and tired. The blond motioned his hand toward the ocean. "Why dont we go on the balcony, and have a beer?"

Hutch knew that seeing someone that looked like Marcus was rehashing old memories. He also knew when he went missing in the mountains, Starsky being alone did not help matters."

Hutch walked to the balcony, while Starsky grabbed two beers. He came back carrying the beers and handed his partner one.

Hutch took a drink. "I ordered your favorite pizza." The Starsky smiled. "You did, with all that good stuff." Hutch just sighed.

They set in silence as the blond thought, _it was good to be home, and to have the serenity of his plants all around_. Hi _s Buddy by his side again._

He had been slowly gotten plants for Starskys place, it seemed to ease his partners tension.

The blond ask. "How are your plants doing?"

Starsky's lips formed a crooked smile. "Well partner, I water them, talk to them, and even gave them names."

Hutch smiled. "Oh yea what did you name them," The brunet thought. "Well that one with pink flowers I call spike, and the one with thorns that eats bugs I call Dobey."

The door bell rang, Hutch got up and laughed. He walked to his living room and opened the door.

He came back shortly with two pizzas, and handed Starsky his box. The brunet rubbed his hands together. "Now this is what I call a pizza."

"Now Starsk, please don't eat to many of the jalapenos you know what they do to you." Hutch remarked.

Starsky never seemed the same after being held at the old zoo by the Marcus cult, well not consistently.

He had found Starsky at the old zoo several times just staring, his eyes black, No hint of blue. Confusion grabbed his partner, not realizing where he was or how he ended up there.

Hutch became unnerved every time.

 **The next morning**

Hutch woke to his alarm ringing at 4:00 am. Tired Hutch went toward the shower the blond yelled. "Time to get up Starsk rise and shine." The tall blond stepped in the shower, A pain shot from his ankle to his knee.

His leg showed the hell he had lived, but had came out alive.

He had been careful not to reveal the agony that still gripped him tight. The warm water hit his leg easing the pain.

He held his hands high on the tile wall, and let his head fall. His long blond hair covering his face, as the water hit causing him to close his eyes. If he couldn't run then he would not be able to continue to be a street cop. He would not succumb to that.

He turned off the water, and he slowly stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist.

Hutch ran his hand across the mirror, and saw his reflection staring back. Hutch stared at a man in his early thirties who had been knocked down. He would not stay down, Hutch could never abandon his partner.

The Hutch slowly walked to his room to find Starsky still sleeping. The two beers had helped Starsky get a better nights sleep. Hutch opened the curtain, sunshine filled the room. Starsky put his pillow over his head.

Hutch pulled it off. "Come on sleeping beauty, we have a plane to catch."

Starsky's sapphire eyes looked agitated, his dark hair a mess." Ok, I'm up."

Hutch walked to his closet and he saw his blue jogging suit hanging in the corner. He touched it, he could feel the wind in his face, as his legs moved faster, his adrenaline pumping.

He was brought back to the sound of Starsky. "Hey Hutch what do you say we run by that place on the corner. We can get a hotdog."

Hutch glanced back, " Its not open this early."

Starsky rubbed his face. "Man only crazy people get up this early."

Hutch responded sarcastically. "There's coffee in the kitchen Starsk."

Starsky glared at Hutch "I hope it's stronger then what you usually make."

Hutch made his way to the kitchen, and poured a cup of coffee, while his partner took a shower.

Starsky stood in the shower, as the water ran down his dark curls. suddenly! He was back at the old zoo, blood ran down his face. Darkness gripped him tight, but in the distance he heard Hutch, call his name.

The sound of his partners voice had brought him back.

He opened his eyes, and he was safe in the warm clear water. "

Hutch yelled. "Come on Starsk we can't be late."

He took a moment to clear his head, and steady his trembling body.

Starsky came in the kitchen, and he grabbed a cup of coffee. Hutch notice his partner was uneasy.

Starsky ask. "Is the coffee strong?"

Hutch replied. "Just the way you like it Starsk."

 **X. X**

They walked to Starsky's car, and put their suitcases in the trunk. The blond detective noticed his partner was disgruntled again.

Hutch put his sunglasses on. "You know they have food on the plane buddy."

Starsky snapped. "Yea well, I sure hope they have food, I'm staving."

Starsky had been moody for the last year, he never would talk about being held captive at the old zoo.

Hutch thought, _sometimes Starsky's eyes looked harsh and midnight black, not the beautiful sapphire blue._

 _What had happened to_ _his buddy_ , _that he could_ not _even_ _confide in his best friend._

 **The Airport**

Starsky parked the Torino. He stared straight ahead. The brunet's sunglasses covered his face. "I hate leaving her here."

Hutch pulled his sunglasses down where his partner could see his baby blues. "Starsk you know Huggy is coming to pick her up."

Starsky started felt his pockets. "My second set of keys, I forgot."

Hutch interrupted. "I gave Hug your other pair, remember Buddy."

Starsky put his hand to his head. "That's right." Starsky's memory lapse worried Hutch.

"Come on Starsky were going to be late." Starsky looked back. "What if Hug can't find her, or someone steals her!"

Hutch smirked. "That's what insurance is for, you do have it, right."

Starsky became disgruntled again. "Yea, what! I don't want her replaced , I want mine, the original Torino."

"I'm sure she will be fine Starsk." Hutch remarked.

They made their way inside the airport. They found the ticket line.

Starsky pointed. "Hey Hutch there's a little coffee shop."

Hutch grabbed Starsky's jacket. "Your not going anywhere, the last time I couldn't find you, we missed our flight."

Finely it was their turn. "Hutchinson Ken, and Starsky David." She gave them the tickets. "Go to gate 7 they are boarding now, hurry."

Hutch glared at Starsky. "Well you've managed to make us late again Starsk."

They made it to gate 7. Hutch ran up to the woman taking the tickets, and he handed her the tickets. She motion her hand toward the door. "Hurry the door is going to close." They made it just as the door was closing, but they managed to get in.

They found their seats and sat down.

Starsky told the flight attendant. "I could really use a cup of coffee and a donut."

She smiled. "I'll have that right out."

Hutch gazed into her green eyes. "Sweetheart, I'll take a glass of goats milk and a bowl of fruit."

She winked at the blond. "Now that's my kind of man."

He flushed and looked down. "Oh, well thank you." She walked away, as Hutch watched her walk away. '"Well, did you see that."

Starsky's face appeared blank, and empty, a sadness filled his eyes.

Later the flight attendant came back with the food, Starsky rubbed his hands together. "Now this is real food. Not that rabbit stuff you call food, blondie.

Hutch was uneasy, at how quickly his Starsky's mood changes had been.

 **Santa Barbara**

The plane landed in Santa Barbara, Starsky and Hutch stepped off the plane.

They picked up their luggage.

Twenty minutes later the cab arrived, but fast asleep in the backseat a blond and brunet slept quietly.

The driver looked back. "You two just gonna lay there and run the meter up, that's fine with me."

Hutch woke first, as he slapped Starsky on the chest. "Hey, we're here Starsk."

Starsky's eyes popped open. "Hey, what the."

They both got out and retrieve their luggage from the trunk.

They started walking towards the hotel, the cab driver yelled. "Hey somebody gonna pay. "

Hutch put on his sunglasses. "Pay the man Starsk." The blond strolled toward the hotel.

Starsky frowned, and walked back, pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He licked his fingers when counting out the bills, he handed them to the driver.

The cab driver smiled. "Thanks Mr."

He walked away, as Starsky yelled. "Hey, where's my change."

The cab driver raised his hand with the money. "Thanks Buddy, nice tip." He drove off quickly.

Starsky caught up to Hutch at the check in desk, Hutch grabbed the key and went toward the elevator.

Starsky scowled at his partner. "Your paying for dinner, and tipping."

"Wouldn't have it any other way buddy." Hutch remarked, in a matter of fact way.

Hutch pushed the button to floor 7, they found their room and unlocked the door. The room had two single beds, a tv, and a small refrigerator.

They put down the suitcases down, as Starsky scanned the room. "I gotta use the john."

Hutch noticed a note, on the table silently he read the note. Hutch ran his hand across his face, he became rigid.

Starsky stared at the mirror in the restroom. "Hutch." in an almost whispered voice.

The blond heard the faint whisper, he turned to see his partner who stood and stared at the mirror. Hutch slid the note quickly in his pocket.

Hutch walked over to Starsky who was frozen, as his dark blues stared into the mirror.

The White Knight, or Starsky dies, Hutch's mouth formed a straight line. Fear was written on Starsky's face.

Fresh blood dripped down the mirror into the almost full sink of scarlet.

Hutch eyed Starsky who was broken deep down, a break so deep even he could not reach.

The memories came flooding back, Starsky stood numb. "They're not going to touch one hair on your blond head, I'll rip them to shreds!"

Starsky's eyes turned black, as if lost in another place, another time.

Hutch's eyes fixed on the blood words, the crease intensive on his forehead. "He's in prison, a maximum security prison." Hutch put his hand to his temple, his sky blues stared into the mirror.

Starsky stared into Hutch's eyes. "Who do we trust." The blond with fire in his soul stared into Starsky's soul. "Who we always have buddy... us."


	5. Chapter 5

Hollow eyes stare in the darkness,

for evil dwells behind steel bars,

as blood dripped from his eyes.

The White Knights eyes of blue,

are guarded in this place,

of evil and death.

His face stared at the gray dirty stone wall, the corner of his mouth in a slight grin. His frizzy brown hair, and beard in bad need of a cut. An upside down cross burnt into his skin on his forehead, his eyes never moved as if frozen in time.

The guard carefully watched the man behind bars, as words left his mouth. "He's been here a year, and it's like he's waiting."

The detective was silent, as he stood watching. The strong metal cage opened, and the tall blond stepped in. There was a stillness inside the small cage, The detective stared at the back of the cult leader.

The air was stale and cold. Death seemed to live in this place, where the sun never shined. The blond officer saw words etched in gray stone, _The White Knight._ A voice in the stillness. "I dreamed you would come Hutchinson."

Hutch's blue eyes had a look of shock, as the cult leader never turned to see who was standing behind him.

Marcus's voice echoed from all directions. "How is Starsky?"

Hutch with anger in his eyes. "Don't you even say his name, you have no right!"

The cult leader tilted his head, but never turned around. "He still has nightmares. Starsky screamed for you, but you never came Hutchinson. The tall blonds blue eyes went feral.

The detective grabbed the insane man, and slammed him against the wall. Marcus tilted his head, and smiled

Hutch closed his eyes, and glanced down. He took a deep breath. "Where were you 9:00 Friday night." His blue eyes scan the heavy steel bars. "No you are locked up tight." The tall blond leaned in close, till he stood eye to eye with the man known as Simon Marcus .

The cult leader responded. "Am I Hutchinson?"

The blond detective stared into Marcus empty dark eyes. "Who are you?"

The cult leader's black eyes meet blue. "Who are you, Hutchinson? "

The Hutch agitated now. "You do not answer a question with a question." He turned away, and glared out the cage bars.

The Hutch walked back, toward Marcus. He grabbed him, his blue eyes on fire. "Stop playing games, we are not your chess pieces."

Marcus's lips curved slightly. "Ah but, you are The White Knight."

The detective put his hand on the steel bars, as he turned, a look of horror filled Hutch's eyes. Blood dripped from the of eyes of the cult leader, at his feet Starsky lay in a pool of crimson. Hutch pushed himself toward his brunet partner, but his body was heavy from the weight of grief.

The dark blue eyes of the brunet stare into a world of nothing, as Hutch felt a pain in his heart. Beyond any pain he ever felt. Hutch lunged toward the cult leader only to stare back into his own blue eyes, now twisted to serve only evil.

He felt a hand on his back. "Detective time is up." The blond turned with a look of emptiness. He stared at the guard, then back at Marcus, who sat in the chair with his back to Hutch.

Anger covered Hutch's face. "How the hell did he carve that into the stone." The young guard, had a look of bewilderment.

Hutch angrily pointed toward the stone wall. "It's been etched with a knife, where the hell did he get! He turned toward the stone wall. His eyes had a look of shock, the words were gone, or were they really ever there.

The tall blond walked toward the wall, and touched the rough stone with his hand. He pulled his hand back for pain pierced his skin, blood dropped only to mingle with particles of dust from another time, ... perhaps.

The guard looked nervously at the detective. "I watched on the monitor, Marcus never moved from that chair. Never spoke a word." Hutch's eyes found the prisoner, he put his hand on his forehead his face held fear.

The guard lead the detective outside. "Sorry your trip was for nothing. He's always like that he just sits and stares at the wall."

The Hutch glanced down at the guard who didn't look a day over eighteen. "You mean to tell me Marcus has never spoken, since he's been locked up here."

The guard laughed. "I've been here six months, and he never moved from that chair. He never has talked."

Hutch eyed the guard. "Don't you find that strange." The young guards face changed "It's scary as hell detective. Just between me and you I've never seen him eat or use the."

A deep rough voice broke the conversation, a tall man with salt and pepper hair yelled. "Tony breaks over get back to work. "Gotta go that's the boss man. Tony commented as he walked away.

Hutch sat in his car, the blond thought. _W_ _hat really happened back there. Was any of it real_? _What is_ _real_ _and what is not real_? _I_ n the _cult leader's world._ Hutch slammed his hand on the dash of his Galaxy.

He stared at the prison, unaware of the tall guard who watched with gray eyes. "We will meet again, White Knight.

 **Back at Bay City**

Monday morning found Captain Dobey and Starsky waiting for Piper. The Captain looked at his watch. "Starsky is Hutchinson coming." Starsky sat down, and he propped his feet on his Captain's desk. "You told him not to Cap' n.

His Captain yelled. "Starsky get your feet off my desk!"

Piper came in the door, with Kites Journal in her hand. "Good morning, first let me remind you. We don't know what frame of mind Kite was in when she wrote this." She put her black rimmed glasses on. "Lets get started."

The door opened again Hutch walked in. Capt. Dobey had a serious look. "Well Hutchinson did you get anything out of Marcus."

Hutch replied. "Not a word Captain."

Dobey ask Piper. "Are you ready Ms. Piper."

Hours passed, at the end of Kites words she wrote. "I know now that the shadows in the night are real, monsters do exist. I see them, I've felt them... I am one. There is still hope for my child tho.

Captain Dobey's eyes seemed dazed. Hutch hung on the last words she wrote.

Piper took her glasses off. "I think we should all go home and let this soak in."

Starsky and Hutch stood up without a word.

The Captain noted. "Well there's nothing going on here that I can't handle, you boys take the rest of the day."

Then the Caption ask them both. "What did you find out in Santa Barbara?"

Starsky rubbed his tired face. "Well the man who took the picture, now lives right here in Bay City."

"You two go see him tomorrow. We need to find out if he has a copy of the film." Dobey remarked as he stood up.

Starsky and Hutch walked out the door silently. Hutch eyed his partner, who seemed lost and withdrawn. "You want to talk about it over a beer Starsk."

They walked quietly down the hall, and make it to the parking lot.

"Monsters are real," Starsky declared, as they drove toward Venice Place. His dark blues were fixed on the road ahead. "Do you mind if we swing by the morgue? I think I left my jacket there."

Hutch answered. "Oh sure, sure."

That collage friend of Kites is dead, Lucy." Starsky remarked, sadly.

Hutch ask, "How did it happen?" Starsky took in a deep breath. Lucy was torn up, bite marks, claw marks."

Hutch held his head down, and closed his eyes.

Starsky in a tired voice. "Tommy that works at the morgue thinks it could have been a wolf."

Hutch just sat and he digested the words his partner spoke. They pulled up at the morgue, and Starsky parked the Torino.

The brunet sat staring out the window, he broke the dead silence. "There were hunks of skin just torn out, she never even had a chance."

They got out, as a cold wind touched their skin, like the emptiness of death, gripped them tight.

Hutch put his arm around Starskys shoulder. "What do you say we go back to my place to have a few beers?"

"Sounds good to me partner." Starsky answered, as they step inside. At the office desk sat the young girl that was there before.

Her blond hair with pink streaks is pulled up with two ponytails on each side, she had a heavy, Brooklyn accent.

Starsky smiled. "Hey,"

She glanced up smacking her gum. "Hey yourself." She looked back down painting her nails pink.

Starsky cleared his throat. "This is my partner, Detective Hutchinson."

The girl ask Hutch. "Are you partners in crime?"

Hutch tilted his head. "Nope."

The teen blew a bubble, she let it pop, then pulled it back in her mouth. The phone rang. She stuck her gum on the counter, while she talked to a friend.

Starsky leaned on the counter. "Remember me."

The young girl spoke into the phone. "I'll call you back later."

She put her pink rimmed glasses on, as she eyed Starsky's face. "No, are you the trash collector."

Starsky frowned, as Hutch started laughing.

Starsky pulled the gum off the counter, stuffed it in the partners mouth.

Hutch gave a disgusted look and spit the gum into the trash can.

She found another pair of glasses, and put them on. "Oh yea, I see you now, your that cop. You know she's gone."

Starsky had a confused face. "Who's gone?"

The girl appeared upset. "That Lucy, she never was buried properly, I'm just saying."

Starsky is outraged. "Who took her body?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know, she was taken in the night."

Starsky shook his head in sadness. "I think I left my jacket here, old, brown, and faded."

She thought for a minute. "That old thing, I traded it for Gypsy." She pointed to a little dog, brown and gold, long puffy fur.

Starsky was devastated. "How old are you?"

She answered, very proud, "I'm 16, how old are you."

Irritated at her Starsky stated. "A lot older then you, and I'm a cop. I could arrest you for stolen property."

"Yea, well you never came back for it." She pointed her finger toward Starsky.

"Did you hear that Hutch, Missy here, traded my jacket for a dog."

Hutch smiled, while he picked up the dog. "Well, Starsk it's a cute dog."

The girl gave Hutch a bone to give her dog. "She likes you, she never likes anybody, but me."

The teen came out from behind the desk. "My name is Megan."

The little blond, shook the Hutch's hand. "I bet you have a dog."

Hutch's blue eyes danced, as he rubbed the dogs head. "I do a black lab, named Tear."

Megan rubbed Gypsy's neck.. "If you ever need a dog sitter, I do that on the side. You know extra money."

"I'll remember, that thank you Megan." Hutch replied, kindly.

Starsky frowned.. "By the way Megan, remember me, the cops jacket you stoled? Who, did you give my jacket to?"

Megan tapped her pink nails on Starsky's shoulder. "I bet you don't have a dog."

Starsky just shook his head. "No I don't. Why?"

Megan replied. "Your so high strung, and emotional."

Hutch couldn't help, but laugh.

Megan pointed toward the window. "There that's the man, I gave the jacket to."

Starsky rushed out the door. " I'm gonna get my jacket back." The brunet opened the door and went outside.

Hutch and Megan watched from the window. Finally Starsky came back in with his jacket on. A scowl covered Starsky's features.

Hutch eyed his partner. "What's wrong Starsk? You got your jacket back?"

Starsky sounded irritated. "Do you believe that guy, he wanted a hundred bucks." He pointed toward himself. "For my jacket."

Hutch could not believe what he heard. "Ah, come on Starsk, you didn't. You could have bought a brand new one for that."

Shocked Starsky touched his jacket. "I don't want a brand new one, I want mine."

Starsky and Hutch walked out the door, the brunet held his nose. "My jacket smells like moth balls now."

Hutch turned around. "Oh Megan we are having a barbecue Saturday evening. If you and Gypsy want to come."

Megan's eyes lit up. "We would luv to."

He gave her his address.

"Hey partner, your limping a little there. Are you ready for that beer?" Starsky ask, as they made it to the Torino.

"I sure am Buddy." Hutch, answered, pain in his voice.

They never saw the pair of blue eyes glowing in the shadows, as dusk fell fast.

Starsky and Hutch drove off, as Tommy moved out of the shadows. He gazed at the moon, as he thought. _In_ _a few days she would be full._


	6. Chapter 6 (08-06 15:35:07)

Hutch woke with a jolt, his sky blues intensely scanned the walls of his living room. He sat straight up sweat beaded down his skin. Hutch rubbed his face, and ran his hand through his blond hair. He brought his hand down, his eyes mixed with shock and fear, for on his hand blood mixed with blond hair.

He cautiously stepped to where his hoster hung on his closet door, then he checked his room. Starsky was still asleep, so he creeped to the kitchen. Hutch made his way quietly to his balcony everything seemed normal.

Hutch heard a voice, as if echoing far in the distance. "Hey Hutch." Hutch turned with a start, his sky blues wide, as if frozen in time.

The brunet dare not move as he showed his hands "Hey partner it's me, Starsky."

Hutch lowered his gun, a bewildered look crossed his face. Starsky quietly moved his mouth. "A bad dream, your blond locks are a mess partner."

Hutch felt his hair, and brought his hand down to his face, no blood. Starsky eyed his blond friend. "Must of been a nightmare partner."

Not a word left the blonds mouth, as he walked to the shower. He splashed the water on his face. He scrubbed his hair with shampoo, as if trying to remove blood that seemed to of vanished.

He could not tell Starsky, it would just rehash old memories.

Hutch came out towel drying his hair, Starsky ask. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hutch would not make eye contact. "Talk about what?"

Hutch walked to the kitchen he poured a cup of coffee. He came in the living room, and he took a drink. "Do you have the address of the man that took the pictures, at The Ruby Slipper?"

Starsky thought, _did Hutch not even remember what had happened or did he just not want to d_ _iscuss it._ The brunet reached in his pocket, and he pulled out a slip of paper, and he handed it to his partner.

 **Later that day**

The two detectives pulled up at the address. Hutch remarked. "Well this is a nice quaint little neighborhood."

Starsky pointed toward a little house with dusty pink stone. A garden in the front with a sprinkler watering the flowers.

The two detectives walked up to the house, and knocked on the door.

A man answered the door. He was average height, bald, a well kept beard, and horned rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. The man ask. "May I help you?"

The two detectives showed their badges. "I'm Detective Starsky, and this is my partner Detective Hutchinson.

Hutch admired the garden and pointed. "Beautiful flowers." He briefly glanced back at the man. "You are Professor Harcourt?"

The man answered. "Yes, Is something wrong officers?"

Starsky ask. "May we come in?"

They entered the house, and there were several bookcases filled with books.

It was not a well kept house, books scattered the tables and chairs.

The professor said, "Please excuse the clutter, since my wife passed, well." He stopped abruptly and looked down.

Hutch's face showed sorrow, "Were sorry for your loss."

Starsky shook his head and ask. "How long?"

The professors eyes had a distant look to them. "A year ago. I thought it would get easier. The Professor's, wife's picture caught his eye.

Hutch broke the silent. "Do you still teach at the university."

Professor Harcourt shook his head. "No, I'm so wrapped up in my photography now."

The two detective scanned the walls, there were many photographs on the walls.

Hutch's eyes held one in particular a white wolf with blue eyes, he pointed. "This one is beautiful. Are they rare?"

Professor Martin remarked. "Oh my yes, I was very fortunate to catch him on camera. The first one of its kind with blue eyes."

Starsky ask. "How do you know their are no others?"

The professor explained. "Well no other has been recorded."

The tall blond said, in a matter of fact tone. "There could be more, but no one reported it."

Professor Harcourt squinted at both detectives. "Did you come to ask about wolves gentlemen?"

Hutch pitched the bridge of his nose, and he pulled out the torn picture. "This picture was taken forty years ago. We need the negative film to this."

The professor ask. "May I?" He held the picture. "You want to find out who was torn off this photograph and why?"

Both detectives shook their heads yes.

Professor Harcourt examined the photograph. "This was taken at The Ruby Slipper. I was a young photographer just starting out, it was my first photography job."

He became silence as if trying to remember. "I was only there a month, so I should be able to find the negative."

Starsky ask. "Does the name Simon Marcus, mean anything?"

The professor was uneasy. "Follow me gentlemen."

They walked down a short hallway, and stopped at a door.

The professor unlocked the door, they stepped inside. He turned on the light, Starsky and Hutch caught sight of a photograph. Starsky couldn't help, but stare. "That's Gail."

The professor with grief in his voice. "She was kidnapped by the Marcus Cult, Gail Harcourt.

Professor Harcourt continued. "She's my granddaughter."

Starsky walked closer to the photograph. "Harcourt, I thought that name sounded familiar."

Hutch ask, "How is she doing professor?"

The Professor's eyes softened as he stared at her picture. "Well I don't think she will ever be the same. I took this picture before"...

His old eyes caught her eyes in the photograph, there was a long silence... He turned around. "Are you the two detectives that rescued her."

Starsky's eyes seemed lost in a hell not so long ago. "Detective Hutchinson rescued us both."

He stared back at Starsky. "You are the detective that was taken by the cult also. Gale still talks about you."

The professor took Starsky's hand. "You were the one who brought her mind back. You made her want to live again."

Starsky seemed in a trance. "She's the one who cut the ties on my hands."

The professor's eyes admired the tall blond. "Thank you."

Hutch nodded, but glanced away.

The professor walked over to a closet and picked up a metal container, he pulled a key out of his pocket. Harcourt unlocked it, and pulled out a picture, he handed it to the two detectives.

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, then at the professor.

They held the same picture as the torn one, but Simon Marcus stood right next to Riley. Starsky's mouth moved but nothing came out. Hutch very uneasy, "Simon Marcus is not seventy years old. How can this be the same person?"

Professor Harcourt was visibly shaken. "I have ask myself that same question, on many a dark stormy night."

The professor stood proud. "The white wolf is coming to save us all, he is everything that's good."

Hutch ask. "Are you talking about The White Knight?"

Professor Harcourt stared into the blond detectives blue eyes. "There is another, who can kill Marcus, a legend, no one has ever seen him.

The professor stopped, and hesitated. "What is spoken, stays between us." eyed Hutch and then at Starsky. "Protect each other from the claws of Simon Marcus. Brother for brother, light for light."

 **X. X**

The two detectives walked back to the Torino. Starsky sat, not a word crossed his mouth. Then he got out, and strolled back over to the professor.

A few minutes passed.

Starsky came back, Handed his partner a slip of paper, "I want to go see Gail."

They drove quietly, after fifteen minutes they arrived at the apartment complex where college students lived. The building was painted a turquoise, with street art painted on the side.

Hutch raised his hand toward the building. "Beautiful art."

They found her apartment and Hutch knocked. The door opened, their stood a girl with beautiful golden hair, past her shoulders.

She recognized the brunet right away, she reached out and held him.

She cried. "He will never hurt us again, never hurt anyone."

She ask them both to come in. Hutch glanced around and saw a camera on the table.

He ask.. "Do you mind?"

She went over to the table and handed Hutch her camera. Hutch took the camera and looked through the lens.

He softly mentioned. "We met your grandfather today, he takes beautiful photographs."

She responded. "Yes granddaddy is very good, sort after by many people from around the world. He has taken photos of animals, that were thought to be extinct."

Starsky ask Gale. "Do u take pictures?

Gale's face glowed with excitement. "Yes, I have been since I was 12 years old. granddaddy has been teaching me. I'm also taking a college course in photography."

Starsky ask. "What is it you would like to do in photography Gale?"

Gale seemed very excited about her work. "There are a few wildlife magazines I would like to photograph for. I'm also taking a writing course, I want to learn about the animals I photograph. Write their story so people can understand them better."

The brunet ask. "Where are you working?"

A grin came over Gale's beautiful face. "At a animal rehab, we help prepare them to be released back in the wild. If they can be released after an injury."

Gale went to the kitchen and came back with a tray. She sat the tray on her coffee table, and started to pour the tea into the cups.

The two detectives couldn't help but notice her hands were shaking.

Starsky gently put his hand on hers. "Sweetheart allow me."

Starsky laughed as he spilled tea on the table. "I'm not very good at this."

Hutch took the teapot from his partner. "There's an art to this Starsk." The blond turned to glance at Gale, the corners of his mouth turned slightly up.. "chamomile smooths the soul."

Starsky raised his small cup.. "Well here's to having tea with a beautiful lady."

Gale and Hutch watched in horror, as Starsky down the whole cup. The blond put his hand over his mouth, as his blue eyes widened. He watched the brunets face turn red.

Gale quickly gave Starsky a glass of water.

Hutch raised his cup. "Starsk you are supposed to sip your tea like this."

Hutch watched as his partner continued to pour the water down.

Starsky finally ask. "Why Hutch?"

The blond pinched the tip of his nose. "For one it's proper, and two it's hot yea, dummy."

Starsky just laughed, as his face flushed. "Where's the little boys room."

She pointed down the hall.

Hutch smirked. "That tea goes right through you doesn't it Starsk."

Starsky went down the hallway, a door was opened, with the sun shining a picture caught his eye.

There on the wall hung a painting of a white wolf with blue eyes.

 **X. X**

Hutch handed Gale a card. "This is the number to the Bay City Police Department."

Starsky strolled back in the living room. "Hutch did you put my number on the back."

Hutch grabbed a pen on the table. "Oh that's right, I'm putting both our numbers on here."

She stared into both sets of blue eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Starsky mentioned easily "There has been some break ends in the area. We just wanted to check on you."

Hutch handed the card back to Gale.

Starsky's face became serious. "If you need anything you call us."

She shook her head and smiled, as they both kissed her on the cheek. Starsky's serious blue eyes meet her beautiful doe eyes. "lock your door."

They turned to leave, Hutch ask. "Do you have a boyfriend or a roommate, who's here with you?"

She answered. "Yes Tommy, he should be home soon, he works at the morgue."

Starsky smiled. "Yea I know Tommy, nice guy."

Gale closed the door as they left.

They made it to the Torino, not knowing that hidden in the shadows. Glowing blues eyes were watching them.

Starsky started the Torino, before he pulled onto the road. "She had a painting of a white wolf with blue eyes hanging up."

Hutch put his sunglasses on. "Was there a signature on the painting buddy."

Starsky stared Hutch's way. "It was signed... Gale."

 **Authors note**

I wanted Gales last name in my story. I ask myself who was she? She had to have a family.

Was she in college? Did she have a boyfriend?

How is she after the Marcus cult drugged and brain washed her?

Did she go with them willingly or did they kidnap her?_

What was her last name? _

So I did my research her last name is Harcourt, Gale Harcourt. The rest about her family is from the mind of the Arthur... Me :)

There will be more of Gales background as the story unfolds.

Just like Starsky and Hutch I do not own Gale Harcourt.

What I do get is to spend longs nights :) with Starsky and Hutch. Helping them keep the streets of Bay City clean from the likes of Simon Marcus.,


	7. Chapter 7 (08-06 15:35:36)

By Lady Blue... Beta read by Nancy...Thank you my friend :)

 **X. Xxx**

Two friends, two brothers, two souls,

as the prisms of their eyes

catch the light deep

in the others soul.

 **X. Xxx**

The night was dark and stormy, lighting up the dark sky, as a sharp crack of thunder filled the air. Cobalt blue eyes of glass stared into the rain, he watched in horror as lightning struck a tree. Flames climbed rapidly and the tree disintegrated into ashes. The brunet's dark curly waves caught each rain drop and caused his hair to weight down, which now hung partially in his eyes. Pain radiated throughout his body with each breath that he took. Fear held him, an unpleasant emotion that grabbed him.

The rain came down hard and made it difficult to see, a dark figure caught his attention. The figure had a hood draped over his head. He looked up and revealed eyes of blood red that burned like fire. The dark figure pulled the hood back and exposed his face, displaying long yellow fangs that resembled daggers. They were stained with fresh blood that dripped to the ground. There stood a wolf with long brown matted fur.

Starsky sensed the evil. He lowered his head and kept his eyes focused on the creature. Starsky dare not turn his head away; he feared the creature would rip his skin from his body. He stared into the wolves eyes, in a quiet voice. "I know who you are." Starsky looked into the wolves blood thirsty eyes that appeared empty. He smelled of death and rotten flesh, from the many lives he had taken in a rage of anger. His face disclosed loneliness, a hardness, and maybe mental scars from another life. The hideous beast before him perhaps lead a life that left him barbaric, bloodthirsty, and monstrous.

The wolf lowered his head, as blood dripped from his eyes. In a low gravelly voice he said, "I want The White Knight."

The brunet's blue eyes turned to prisms as the sun peeked through the forest. "I'll never give him to you, he is everything that's good, kind, and stands for justice. He is The White Knight."

The wolf stared into the brunet's blue eyes. "You will regret this, and yes he will be mine. You will be his prisoner. Your White Knight will torture you until you beg for him to kill you." Laughter echoed through the forest followed by a sudden silence. Starsky stood a broken man alone in a world he didn't recognize of red and black embers that scattered the landscape. Sweat poured from his body, a heat seemed to burn from within. He scanned the forest now barren, only ash remained of the hundred year old trees that were burned and broken.

 **X. Xxx**

Starsky sat in his Torino and touched his dripping wet hair as he looked in the rear view mirror. What he saw was a man with black soot on his once clean face. White ashes scattered amongst his damp dark waves. Was it a dream?

A voice taunted his thoughts, When I dream, I dream my dreams awake.' Starsky had been there in the dark forest, and so was Simon Marcus disguised as a wolf. Starsky knew Hutch's days were numbered; his partner was a marked man. Starsky thought, "He's not going to touch one blond hair on his head. I'll rip that son of a bitch Marcus to shreds." The brunet looked down at his hands that shook. His whole body trembled. Looking at his watch; he still had time before he had to be at Dobey's house.

Starsky started the Torino and drove. His nerves were frazzled, only one person could help. Time had no boundaries, before he realized it; he was parked in front of Miss Logan's house. Moments passed as Starsky sat and stared at her house. Unconsciously, without intent he ended up on her front porch. He knocked three times and waited. There was no answer, just as Starsky turned to leave. A voice danced throughout the air. "Detective Starsky, please come in."

He turned to see Miss Logan with a smile on her face. "I hope I'm not intruding?" His voice was soft in tone.

She smiled. "Nonsense, Detective! Now, please come in."

They sat down at the same table carved with wolves. There was a new carving; the dust from the wood carving was still fresh. The brunet looked stunned; he ran his hand down the side of his face. He raised his blue eyes, "A white wolf!" He looked into her green eyes."You carved this, this morning?"

The woman looked intensely at the inquisitive man before her. "Why yes." Miss Logan grabbed the crystal ball and placed it between her and the detective. "I know why you came." Gently, she reached for Starsky's hand and placed it on the clear round sphere. Delicately, the mystical woman closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of his."You and the blond have a bond that is strong. Your friend does not want to hurt you, but Simon Marcus is very strong. He's stronger than anyone could ever imagine."

The crystal glowed with a light that put a peaceful feeling in Starsky's heart.

She held his hand and looked into his blue sapphire eyes. "Always remember." The woman put her hand on his heart. "You and your blond companion have something that Marcus has never had, and never will have. Use it against him, you are stronger together." Miss Logan reached across the table, and in the grasp of her hand were two strong branches of juniper wood. It had a few green sprigs that smelled of fresh pine. Miss Logan smiled at the man before her. "Break these."

Starsky looked at her in disbelief. "Two branches of wood…that's easy." He grabbed them with a smile and put them between his fingers. He pressed down; he looked up at her, his jaw tightened, but it wouldn't break.

She took one away. "Now, try."

He grabbed the wood between his fingers and the palm of his hands. It snapped instantly and caught the brunet off guard and caused him to tumble to the ground. His blue eyes looked towards the ground, then back at Miss Logan.

"You have always had it right here, you both have. A boundless luv, perhaps from life passed." Miss Logan placed her hand on his heart.

Removing her hand, she opened the drawer near her and extracted two small crystals that hung from a string. They were black in color, which made it hard to see through. The womens, eyes glowed green "This is Black Tourmaline Crystal it is one of the most powerful protectors against negative energy." Starsky stared at Miss Logan's blazing green eyes, as she continued. "Repelling negative energy away from you, back to the sender. What do you see inside the crystal?"

Starsky examined the crystals. "Well I can't see anything." Miss Logan smiled. "That's because it's hidden in the darkness of the crystal, unseen from the dark eyes of Simon Marcus." A small sprig of Juniper, I cast a spell that even Simon Marcus cannot break. I cannot reveal the spell because then it would instantly be broken." She smiled. "The string it is attached to is hemp…for a healthy mind and body."

His cop instincts took over, he stared into her eyes. "Are you a witch?"

Miss Logan stood up and poured them some tea. She placed the cups down."Chamomile and lavender calms and soothes the soul." She took a sip and said, "Why yes I am. Does that scare you?"

Starsky took a sip of his tea."If you can defeat Marcus, and his wolves, then no."

She looked deep into his blue eyes."We and the White Knight, together."

"I thought witch's were bad and had warts." Starsky's eyebrows were raised in amusement.

She laughed. "I am an earth witch. I protect our mother earth; I use herbs for healing and protecting. My herbs can even heal a wart."

Starsky looked at his watch. "Look I gotta go, my Captain is waiting for me. You're a beautiful lady." He held the crystals with the grasp of his hand. "Thanks a lot." Starsky ran out the door and put his crystal around his neck, and sped off.

Starsky parked in front of his Captain's house. Dobey stepped out from the threshold of the doorway and yelled."Park that thing you call a car in my driveway. If something happened to it, I would never hear the end."

Starsky pulled up in the drive and got out. "You called my car a thing; I'll have you know..." Starsky abruptly stopped; he could see his Captain was not listening.

The Captain looked towards his house. "Come on Edith, were going to be late." They all exited the house and climbed into the Captain's car. Dobey looked at his watch then his wife. "Consider yourself lucky, if you don't miss your plane?"

A small voice started crying. "I want to go see grandma?"

Edith held Rosy and told her. "Don't worry honey, were not going to be late. Your father is exaggerating like he always does."

 **X. Xxx**

Hutch sat at the airport with Minnie and Windy. "Here are your plane tickets, for both of you." He looked at them. His blue eyes worried, as a crease formed on his forehead. Minnie noticed the anxiety look on the tall detectives face. "Okay handsome, we're going to be just fine."

Hutch looked at Windy's small sad face. "Fast as we can get things wrapped up on our end. We'll contact you." He kissed Minnie on the cheek, and he bent down to give Windy a hug. "You listen to Ms. Minnie, and have fun." Windy smiled. "I will Mr. Hutch." She whispered in the blond's ear. "Luv you, Mr. Hutch." Hutch smiled. "Luv you too, sweetheart."

Minnie smiled. "See you later, handsome." They turned toward the ticket line. Minnie hesitated, and then walked back to Hutch. "I don't know if I'm going to see you again, I've always wanted to do this." The small woman lifted her heals and pulled Hutch's head toward hers and planted a kiss on his lips. Hutch closed his eyes as he pulled her in closer. He placed his hands to each side of her face. His thumbs caressed her cheeks, a passionate kiss lingered.

In the distances they heard, "last call for flight 777."

Minnie pulled away slowly and looked up at Hutch. "Well handsome I always knew you were a good kisser, but that was phenomenal. I've never been kissed like that."

Hutch remarked. "The lady wants a passionate kiss, I deliver."

Windy took Minnie's hand and smiled as she looked at Hutch. Minnie looked at Hutch one last time. "You big blond hunk of handsome man, you take care of yourself and that good looking partner of yours. I want you both back in one piece." Minnie wiped a tear from her eye. They grabbed their tickets, as they made their way to the plane.

Hutch stood at the window and watched the plane leave. He turned to leave, as Starsky approach. The blond remarked. "You just missed them, Starsk."

Hutch eyed his partner, who looked disoriented. Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder. "You don't look to good, Starsk; let's go to my place for a beer. Did Dobey get his family on the plane to New York to stay with her mother?" Starsky shook his head. "Yea, he's over there getting a sandwich."

They walked over to their Captain.

"If you don't need us were going to call it a day, Captain." Hutch's voice expressed exhaustion.

The Captain looked at them both. "I'm calling it a day too. Do something about your partner, Hutchinson. He looks terrible. What's all that white stuff in your hair, Starsky?"

Hutch put his arm around his partners shoulder, and shook his head. They walked away; Hutch ran his hand through his partner's dark waves. "Looks like ash in your hair, buddy. Want to talk about it?"

They were both silent on the drive back. Starsky laid his head back while he closed his eyes, when suddenly! Hutch slammed the brakes and the car came to a screeching stop. Black skid marks trailed the asphalt. The smell of rubber filled the air. Starsky quickly opened his eyes. The startled blond shouted. "What the hell." A large tree blocked the road. Starsky looked at Hutch. "You had to go the scenic route, nature boy?"

Hutch shifted the car into reverse and started to back up, when his car went completely dead. He tried to start it up, but nothing. Hutch scratched his head. He looked at Starsky pointing his finger. "Don't you say a word, I took her to Merle. He gave her a tune-up."

Starsky put his hands in the air. "I didn't say a word, partner."

They both exited the blond's car. Hutch raised the hood of the stalled car and scanned the engine for any problems. Starsky stood on the other side. One hand was placed on the fender of the car, and the other on the top of the hood, looking down at the engine.

Hutch looked up, and stared at his partner. His blue eyes froze. "Slowly walk towards me, Starsk."

Starsky smiled. "Will you quit kidding around?"

Hutch pointed his finger. Starsky turned, and the smile turned to fear. "Shit!"

A black wolf with eyes of red fire approached the brunet. Starsky backed slowly to his blond partner's side, as three more gray wolves appeared out of the forest. They formed a circle around the two detectives. They snarled as saliva, dripped from their mouths. The wolves dropped their heads low eyeing the two men.

The two detectives pulled their guns out and started to shoot. Before their eyes the wind started to blow. The wolves turned to dust. A heavy dust storm swirled from all directions, blinding the two detectives. They held their hands to cover their eyes, but as quickly as it came the wind stopped blowing and the dust settled.

The two detectives rubbed their eyes and looked at each other covered in dust. Not a word spoken, they both walked to the blond's car and entered. Hutch turned the key, the car started. Blue eyes stared at the other. Hutch put his foot on the gas pedal and sped off.

An unsettling look of shock showed on Starsky's now pale skin, with a trembling voice. "What the hell did we just see out there, partner?" Hutch shook his head in silence, but his fiery blue eyes told a different story.

 **An hour later**

Hutch parked his car near the curbing in front of Venice Place. They both stepped out, and walked up to Hutch's apartment. After Hutch cleaned up, he grabbed a beer. He walked to his balcony and sat in the solitude of his plants.

After a while Starsky came in, Hutch handed him a beer. Hutch looked at his partner. "Do you want to talk about it, Starsk."

Starsky inhaled deeply. "I had a nightmare, but I was still awake, it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been?" Starsky ran his hand through his dark hair. "I had gray ash from the forest fire in my hair."

Hutch's eyes were wide. He remembered Marcus's words. 'I dream my dreams awake.' The tall blond stood, then ran his fingers through his sun streaked hair. Hutch stopped and looked at his partner. He sat down beside Starsky and put his hand on his partner's knee. "I'm here, buddy. Talk to me."

The brunet updated his partner, leaving no detail untold. Hutch just stared. "Starsk, I'm telling you again. Hutch stared into Starsky's Sapphire blues."If they turn me into evil." He put his hand to his forehead closing his eyes. "I can't live like that" Hutch hit the wall with his fist, leaving an imprint on the white wall. Starsky stared at Hutch. "What are you saying Hutch?" His blond partner with his hands still on the white wall. "End my life Starsk."

Starsky stared silently into blue eyes, as a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye and ran down the side of his face. Starsky stood slowly and turned to walk away. Hutch grabbed the heartbroken man and embraced him. "Please Starsk." They held each other. Partners, best friends, brothers.

 **X. xxx**

Further away in the darkness of the mountains, where the moon was almost full. The only sound that could be heard was wolves howling. Red eyes glowed in the blackness, "We leave at midnight. We only travel at night. When we reach Bay City, we find my child, Windy. She should be with me, her father. Then we capture Starsky and Hutch." An evil laugh echoed throughout the mountains.

 **X. Xxx**

Authors note: I have learned so much in a short time. Thanks to my beta reader Nancy, who takes time out of her busy day to teach me. I could not of done this without you. More chapters coming, but it might take a little longer. I really want to be a great writer. :) That takes time and pride with my writing,


End file.
